


Stress

by Millsmansion



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HookedQueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millsmansion/pseuds/Millsmansion
Summary: When the latest magical mishap in Storybrooke causes Regina to work longer hours than usual, Killian struggles to get time alone with her.





	Stress

It's nearly ten at night when Regina enters the dimly lit mansion. She takes her heals off near the door and makes her way to the kitchen. Flicking on the light she sees white roses in a crystal clear vase and unused wine glasses in the sink. 

Regina sighs at the sight. It's the third night in a row Killian has tried to do something nice for her and she's come home late. She hadn't meant to tonight. she'd taken a break from paperwork around seven and accidentally dozed off in her office.

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge she heads up the stairs first checking in on Henry. She enters the bedroom she shares with Killian and changes into a pair of pajamas before going to the bathroom doing her nightly routine. 

When she finally lays down on the comfortable mattress she sighs contently as Killian stirs. He shifts in his sleep putting his arm around her and she cuddles into his side before drifting to sleep. 

~

 

"What do you mean it didn't happen?" 

"I tried, lad. She got home really late again." Killian explains to Henry. 

The two are seated in the living room trying to come up with a new plan. 

"Everything's fallen through," Henry thinks out loud. "You should go to mom. Don't wait for her to come home." 

"I suppose that could work. But I can't just show up without a reason." 

Henry thinks for a moment before a grin spreads across his face. 

"Take her dinner. You can make it like a picnic in her office." 

For the past three months Henry has been helping Killian with what he dubbed as Operation HookedQueen. The latest magical beast that entered Storybrooke caused many problems for the mayor causing her to stay at the office late into the night to cover the damage and help the people of the town. 

"Let's go, boy. We have things to prepare for tonight." Killian says heading to the front door. 

~

 

If Regina receives one more damage report she's going to incinerate the town with a flick of her wrist. 

She pinches the bridge of her nose and blinks her tired eyes a few times before giving her attention back to the paperwork on her desk. It's now 6:30 and she most likely won't be done for another hour. Her hand cramps as the pen glides against the paper. She should be getting ready for a nice dinner with her son and the man she loves.

When the door handle to her office door starts to turn her attention is drawn to the sound. It couldn't be her assistant, she'd gone home a few hours before. In walks Killian with a wicker basket on his arm. Regina smiles and gets up to greet him. 

"What are you doing here?" She asks giving him a quick kiss. 

Killian makes his way to her desk and steps the basket down. He pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses along with a container of chocolate covered strawberries. 

"Ive missed you and wanted to bring you something nice." He explains. 

Regina sighs and walks to the window. Her shoulders are slumped and she takes a shaky breath. 

"I'm sorry, Killian." She apologizes not turning around. "I'm sorry I've been so stuck in here. I'm sorry I keep standing you up." Her lower lip quivers as the last word get out. 

She's overtired, overworked, and under appreciated in the town. Whenever something happens she fixes it and hardly ever receives a thank you. Killian can hear the distress in her voice and decides he wants to make her feel better. It's now or never. 

"Regina." He says softly. 

Regina is still facing the window utterly embarrassed. Killian pulls the black velvet box from the basket and opens it going to stand by her side. 

"Look at me, love." 

She does and his heart melts. There's a tear track down her cheek and she looks exhausted. Killian just wants to make her feel better. He doesn't say a word, he just drops to one knee holding up the black box. Inside sits a square onyx stone on a silver band covered in small diamonds. 

Regina takes a step back and takes a sharp intake of breath. 

"That's what you've been trying to do?" She asks as more tears fall from her eyes. 

Killian smiles up at her. 

"Yes I have. Will you marry me, love?" 

Regina pulls him up by the collar of his jacket and kisses him. 

"Is that a yes?" He asks. 

"Yes." Regina laughs. 

She holds the box while Killian takes the ring out. They're both beaming when he slips the ring on her finger. 

"It's beautiful, Killian." She says admiring the piece of jewelry. 

"I'm so happy you like it," he smiles. "Now, we're going to enjoy this wine and strawberries then we are going home."

Regina sighs. 

"I have to finish the last of these reports." 

Killian hands her a glass and shakes his head. 

"If anyone has a problem with you leaving at a decent time they can speak to me about it." 

Regina sips the wine and smiles at her fiancée.


End file.
